They Met In College
by Miss.Sutcliff13
Summary: Okay, so this is a simple story about Sasha and Connie, it's about how they met in college and how they fell in love. It's also about Armin and Annie on how they have to mature quickly. Annie and Sasha are roommates and She meets Connie when Annie kicks her out to spend 'alone time with Armin' What happens after the two young adults meet? (Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1-They Met By Accident

"Man being a college student is exhausting." College freshman Sasha Braus grabbed another slice of pepperoni pizza which she ate while supposedly studying, when in reality she was watching a crappy romantic comedy on her laptop, while having her text book open next to her. This was how things usually went with the eighteen year old. She'd try to study and end up giving up after about an hour. She'd then proceed to eat junk food and binge watch Netflix.

She'd had a hard time adjusting to college. She hadn't hit it off with her new roommate Annie Leonhardt. She always wasn't allowed to change Annie was always on her case about everything. She'd give anything to be back home some days, though she knew it would never happen. Her father was doing to much to put her through college. Back home she had been popular, she'd had friends and a few boyfriends. Here though, she was an outcast loser who was ignored by everyone. She sighed finishing her extra large pizza single handedly when her roommate walked in with her boyfriend.

"Get out Braus, and don't come back for at least an hour!" Annie pointed to the door expecting Sasha to leave. "Annie, sweetheart, we could ask her a bit nicer to leave." He blushed a bit giving her a smile before turning to Sasha. "Excuse me, Sasha was it? Umm do you think maybe you could give us a little privacy for an hour or two?" Sasha was already putting on her blue converse and her hoodie. "Yeah sure, no problem." She walked out of the room feeling even worse than she had a few minutes ago, and worse, now she had a stomachache. "I shouldn't have eaten the whole pizza!" She kept walking until she reached a park bench and laid down on it. "I just wanna die!" She laid there long enough to the point she fell asleep and was woken up by some strange boy she'd never seen before.

He was bald and a bit on the shorter size, but not awkwardly short. "What are you doing, sleeping on a bench like that it's freezing out. You're gonna get sick ya weirdo." Sasha just stared at him. "Why do you care baldie?" She sat up slowly her stomach still hurting. "Most people say thanks when someone saves their ass, I'd get home if I were you it's after midnight." The boy turned around and began to walk away before Sasha chased after him. "What's your name baldie." He turned around and stared at her. "Well it's not baldie, it's Connie, and I thought I told you to go home." He stuck his hands pockets looking at the girl noticing she was actually pretty cute. She was a little tall, but she had beautiful reddish brown hair and big brown eyes that were almost noticed Sasha still staring at him and he sighed. Maybe she was lost? "Can I help you get home or something?" He looked at her and managed a small smile. Sasha looked at him sadly. "I can't go home, my roommate and her boyfriend kicked me out so they could have sex."

Connie looked shocked at her honesty,but then started to laugh. "Really? Wow I've never heard that one before. Come on I'm sure they're done by now!" He motioned for her to follow him. "Okay so what dorm do you live in I'll give you a ride." He led her to his bike and motioned for her to sit on the handle bars. "I live in the Rose dorm it's not to far from here. In fact it's right around the corner." She got on the strange boys handlebars. She knew she shouldn't be so trusting but he seemed kind and funny. "Oh you never told me your name? Will you tell me please? In exchange for the ride?" He flashed Sasha a goofy grin. "It's Sasha, my names Sasha. This is my dorm. Maybe I'll see you again someday Connie?" He looked at her, thinking he'd like to see her again. "Okay, how about this, if your roommate kicks you out again, you can call me." He grabbed her phone out of her pocket and programmed his number in. "See ya later Sasha."


	2. Chapter 2- Dorm Room Talk

Sasha walked back into the building, no more like skipped. Connie was so nice and he'd given her his phone number. She wanted to call him right then, but she knew better. She walked up to the third floor to room 313 and knocked. "Annie, are you and Armin done?" When she didn't get an answer she used her key to get in. She opened the door noting it was dark. She also heard a soft snore coming from Annies bed. She also saw a second body in the bed. Armin was staying the night she just prayed they'd put some clothes on as she snuck over to the dresser to change into her own pajamas. She was exhausted as laid on her bed humming a Queen song softly as she drifted off with the blankets over her head.

"Good morning Annie, did you sleep well?" Armin smiled as his girlfriend pecking her lips softly. He secretly loved when he spent the night with her. It made him feel like a bad boy. Annie never bothered telling him that now they were in college no one cared. The rules were pretty lax here. Annie groaned opening her eyes. She was not a morning person. "I don't want to get up yet Armin." She rolled over putting a pillow over her head. "Well you should get up, Sasha made it back and we never got redressed, we should before she gets up." He gave her another small but patient kiss. "Come on beautiful at least put some pjs on and then you can go back to bed for as long as you want." He loved his Annie, and thought she was beautiful. They had been together a long time, they were high school sweethearts. Annie had worked very hard to get into the same school as Armin. She was so happy when she'd made it that her and Armin had gone all the way for the first time that night. The only downside would be that their schedules would be completely different, they'd both have part time jobs, and living on other ends of the campus. Though when they got these nights together they went all out.

Sasha opened her eyes hearing them whisper. She sat up yawning. "Do you two have to talk so loudly? I'm trying to sleeeeeep." She sat up and threw a pillow at her roommate and boyfriend. Armin sat up immediately and apologized. "I'm so sorry Sasha I didn't realize that you weren't awake yet, I'll be leaving in a few minutes, and I don't think Annie is ready to get up either." He kissed his girlfriends nose and she smiled. "Goodbye Armin,I love you." Annie always smiled when Armin kissed her. "Goodbye Armin good luck with your trigonometry test." Sasha smiled a little too. You couldn't stay mad at the shaggy haired blonde. He was too polite and courteous to everyone. Even people who treated him like trash. Sasha had seen people push him around, especially since his girlfriend, the national champion, was always standing up for him. He kissed Annie one more time before throwing on his clothes and rushing out to make his exam.

"Hey Annie, have you ever thought about going to Armins dorm to screw around? I mean I really don't mind you guys doing it here, but it might be nice to be allowed in my own room before midnight." Sasha looked at Annie who glared. Annie was a very angry person. Sasha knew that but it was worth a shot. "Annie I'd really like it, since we're stuck together until May and it's only September, I think we should learn to be friends." Sasha flashed a winning smile as Annie turned away. "Yeah sure whatever now just go back to sleep or go to the cafeteria and eat just shut your face" Sasha ran over practically bursting with excitement as she hugged Annie. "Get off me weirdo."


	3. Chapter 3- An Awkward Reunion

Sasha finally got dressed around noon so she'd have time to go eat before she headed to her first class. It was Tuesday so she had Biolab first. She sighed heading into the cafeteria grabbing a plate. She piled it high with scrambled eggs, hashbrowns and pancakes. She knew she shouldn't eat so much now that she wasn't cheerleading, but she had a fast metabolism so she was always hungry. She sat at the table noting the cafeteria was completely empty. "Oh well I'm used to eating alone right?" She sat down at a random table and sat down before shoveling food into her mouth as fast as it would fit in. She was basically eating the breakfast leftovers of the entire campus. Then she'd come back at two and eat like two hamburgers and fries. her appetite was impressive. She finished her huge breakfast and looked at her watch. "OH I gotta go I'm gonna be super late." She stood up and ran out the door knowing that one of the cooks would take her plate. Her biology professor was a monster when you were late. Sure she couldn't hand out detentions since this was college but she would embarrass you and make you clean the lab alone. She walked in ten minutes late and saw that the entire class was seated, but no teacher. She took a seat towards the back of the room. The class waited for another ten minutes when the dean walked in.

" , what's going on? Where's Professor Zoe?" A girl named Hanna who always sat in the front looked concerned staring at the dean. "Proffessor Zoe went to the hospital last night with her gave birth to a healthy baby girl Isabell. She'll be out until after Christmas break. For those of you who want to continue this class there's another lab class taught by at the same time in the Garrison building room 207. For those of you who don't head to my office for a refund." The class was full of chatting, a mix of excitement, worry and annoyance. "I guess I can get going. I think I'm gonna go sit on 's class before I decide what to do." She mumbled to herself gathering her books. She hoped she could make the class since it was in an entirely different building, but she somehow managed to, and she saw him in there laughing with another boy. She just stared for a minute before shouting "Hey Baldie!" from sheer nervousness. She'd been dying to see him again ever since last night now here she was fucking it all up. Connie turned around looking a bit shocked. "Sasha!" He stood up suddenly accidentally hitting his partner in the face with his elbow.

He stared for a second, now that he could really see her she was even more beautiful. Her long red brown hair her big eyes her perfect body. Everything about her was so perfect. Her height her body the slight flush on her cheeks. "Move Jean I want her to sit next to me, I'll pay you to work with Ymir." He gave a puppy dog face as Jean rolled his eyes getting up moving to the back of the room and Sasha sat next Connie. Neither of them spoke at first. Sasha kept playing with her hair and fidgeting, and connie sat there chewing his pen. Sasha pulled a candy bar out of her backpack taking a huge bite. Connie then elbowed her in the ribs. "Hey doesn't let us eat in class." It was college but some of the teachers still treated them as if they were highschoolers. "So what I'm an adult and if I want to eat a snickers bar I'm going to eat a snickers bar." She shoved the rest of it in her mouth before the teacher could see. Connie gave her a strange look then shrugged. "So umm Sasha, I know we don't know one another all that well but would you maybe like to go on a date?" He didn't look at her while he asked and he sort of mumbled it. He'd never asked a girl out before so he was freaking out. What if she said no? What if she thought he was an idiot, but instead she said something unexpected. "Will you be taking me to dinner? My favorite place is Golden Corral "


End file.
